Back To The New And The Old
by Flights
Summary: New and old lives. Some from today, some from back then. It begins after Nightmare is defeated by Siegfried, and then it flies to the present. Demons stil exist in the life of our own today.Never has such a goal for one thing been so difficult.


Please Review!

A man in dark armor and red eyes laid awake on busted now tiles of what used to be marble. The azure armor gave a dark tint to his rare white skin, since his other arm was darker than the darkest sky, but it only three large fingers that looked like it could penetrate through the average man's skin. But the arm barely flinched, as his chest pumped up and down.

The man was clearly not what you would call...'human', he wasn't really human at all.

At first he was, but the original man inside him wasn't there at all. What was left was some bitter creation, now showed all flaws of how such a devil was put toghether.

He was dying.

The man twicthed, and tried to look at his wound, but for some reason, there was no blood. No blood at all, but the green eye on his stomach showed itself no more, because the open scar across it was wider and taller than the average man.

If you thought about it, he was kind of deflating.

Images of murder and the blond haired man he wanted as a host had defeated him, and he had told him that his nightamre would be ended.

A scar across his left eye and the greyish blue eyes and that shining white armor made the man want to shriek. He hated that man.

Yet the memories were fading, and the recreaton of the Demon's sword he was after held that. But this recreation had been shattered, just like the original. It held no satisfaction once again.

His eyes almost closed when he saw a woman with long black hair enter his blurred sights.

"I'll kill you! Get away!" His distorted voice screeched at her.

He couln't quite see her as his vision started to burn and fade, but she was beautiful.

He wanted to twitch. He had never thought of something like that ever in his life.

She had deep dark blue eyes, and her face seemed perfect, her rather foreign looking dark brown kimono kit her outfit, as she kneeled to him, not caring of what kind of demon he was.

"You're fine...just fine...everything will be alright...You will be saved...No more darkness..." She explained, as she removed his helmet.

Her voice was so soothing, in fact, it made him want to cry...no one had spoken to him like that before...

And everything went black.

Present Day

A house smelled of cooking. The smell of fish, eggs, steak, and the sound of a microwave going off.

For some reason, it smelled great.

The house had a white plastic look on the outside, and there were tiny stains of all colors on different sides of the house. But that was the first side. A house with two stories, an attic, and a garage, and was placed on the near top of a hill in a rather small but big neighborhood. The other half of the house was made out of solid brick, and that brought a little american tinge to it.

But the yard was perfect. Too perfect. There was a fountain made out of Marble, and the flower's were just beautiful, foreign, but seemed to fit in a rather almost humid and optimistic feeling. Like one of those Green Houses you pay to go into. It was indescribable.

The inside of the house was a rather normal feeling, but it was foreign as well. The dining room held white counter tops with turqoiuse type marble underneath. Expensive. The whole room had that, but sort of ruined it for you when you say a stove, dishwasher, a microwave, and the fridge. It just ruined it. The living room had all white furniture, white walls, even the carpet. The only thing that wasn' was the T'V in the corner and the wooden floor underneath it and the bench and the lamp and other things on the walls.

And of course, the fireplace.

The wooden floor traveled across the Kitchen, and almost to the stairway, as it went to the formal dining room, and traveled back to the second staircase.

The formal dining room held at least a dozen chairs around the beatiful table-top that looked if it hadn't been used in years. No scrathces, nothing. The candles loked at least a 100 years old, but they had never been used as the chandalier above them was pure glass. The walls, of course, were white.

There were two bathrooms. One, the normal for the kids upstairs, and the one that looked like everything was made out of marble.

But it was horridly small.

It's place was half-way between the wall that led to the glass doors to the living room, and the two dining rooms.

Near the fromal dining room was a staircase of wood. It led up to the second floor.

The second floor had a balcony to look into the first part of the living room, the bench and the T'V, and the white carpet led across into two bedrooms, and the carpet stopped at the end of a staircase that led to the dining room. And at the ned of the stair case, a double bed, the parents room.

The second floor was normal, but the carpet was rougher, harder, but it was still nice. Two bedrooms, for two children, and a entertainment room.

The attic had been sealed off.

Two woman were in the dining room preparing for supper when the front door slowly opened, and heavy foot steps entered the house and echoed louder than loud noise from the kitchen, and the door slammed. The younger woman sighed, and put the food she was about to make down. The slow heavy footsteps of a young man went up the wooden staircase, as the woman turned to him.

"What the hell, Ryan? You missed the b-" She said, and stared as the dark haired boys face.

"What the hell happened to you, Ryan? You've got bruises and blood over your eye-"

"I'm **fine**." He said in a disrespectful tone, and walked faster up the stairs.

She just stared, and shook her head.

"When will he change? I want him to change a better way...Not this, never this..." She muttered.

Ryan slammed the door to his bedroom, and aggravation escaped his lungs, and the pounding of his fist and various objects added to the cooking noise downstairs. His room was light, painted white, like all the rest. He hated it.

Ryan was a 6'2" 9th grader. He had turned 16 a moth ago. School had started almost three months ago.

He hated it.

Ryan had dirty blond hair that sunk over immense blue eyes that were like open doors, Ryan's skin was almost pale. He was rather skinny, not wide at all, and he wore a black shirt, and dark blue baggy pants, and Vans shoes tightened over his foot long feet. He turned up the volume of his CD player in the corner, as he shouted.

Ryan had his secrets, and he had just commited a crime and a sin.

Well, three, but it was the exactly same one, just all at the same time.

As the music played, today was October 30th, and he had just gotten the new Avenged Sevenfold CD.

And the single 'Almost Easy' banged inside his room...

_One more day left..._

She sighed, the day was almost over, and her brother had gotten into something, she was worried about the people at their high school.

There was a lot of riots in the twon where the high school was from. Gangs, Fights, Shoot outs...she was very worried.

But no one had ever come back bruised from that school. The area was well portected. Whoever got him was smart...

No...not the time to think about that.

She had long blond hair that almost went past her shoulder blades, and her eyes were like her brother's, but lighter blue. Her make-up had worn off, but she still was pretty. Some people thought she looked better without the makeup.

"Come on now, Alexandra, this is not the time to be caught up in this..." Alexandra turned off the light, as she changed from her school clothes and apron and into better sleeping clothes.

_Why have I been caught up in such a hellish life?_ She thought, as she drifted onto the land of dreams...

Siegfried- Homecoming

A man with a heavy sword, and trashed up still shiny armor, slowly strided to the ground and off of his horse. Carefully tying the reigns to a tree, slowly, he walked into the deep, dark, and almost drawn forest. But the light that shone through told you no evil was about.

The trees looked like remains of an old mind. It seemed to go on forever as the moss spread up the trees like fire following a trail of gun powder, but some didn't have that 'explosive' feel. The trees were mostly Oak, the grounds were almost completely clear, but everything else had over grown. The man, still wearing full armor, and having his sword strapped to his back, the man slowly stepped through the green path. With his eyes closed.

A clearing of a small field as light portrayed around the place, and the man turned right, and he saw there was a hill.

And on that hill, was a heavy rusted sword, and then, a grave.

"Father." The man muttered, and walked towards the grave.

Stripping his chest armor, he kneeled before the grave, and muttered a prayer, as he looked at the grave, took two steps back, and kneeled again, as he stuck his other sword on the other side.

He was very muscular, and he looked like if someone made him lift 1,000 pounds, he could do it.

But that's not the point. The man's hair seemed freshly cut. But not by the usual tools...yet it was even...

The man's short blond hair flung in the wind as he put his own hair next to the grave, and he laid a grave like paperweight over it, to make sure it didn't go away.

The hair was more than he had on his head now, it was at least a 3 feet long!

His eyes were greyish blue, and they looked almost like he was blind, but he wasn't. A scar was over his left eye, and he began muttering things, as he bowed his head to the grave.

"Father, I have finally stopped the madness. I have crushed the darkness that was once inside of me. The evil still calls me, but it is weak. I have repented, but I know it isn't enough. Every day more memories of my time as a physical host has slowly come back to me, and it haunts me, as I became over crowded with guilt. I have lost my long hair from killing that monster. I come to ask you for forgiveness, and may you contact my dreams and tell me if I have done enough to please you." He said, and pulled his sword from the side of the grave.

"Your son, Siegfried, is here. I am still not worthy of your name and image, Father, I look nothing like you. But I wait for the day I will live in happieness, alone, or the day I die." The man, Siegfried, explained, as he turned around.

Before, in the green, old forest, he had heard birds chirping, now he heard _dead silence_.

Siegfried raised his sword, and looked around. The wind blew, and seemed to haunt him, and like the ticking of a clock, he heard tiny footsteps coming from all around him. In a proctective stance, he stood, waiting, as he didn't even realize, his breath got heavier as the footsteps grew closer.

_Thimp_

_Thomp_

_Thimp_

_Thomp_

_Thimp_

_Thomp..._

Then, the footsteps hurried, and it was all around him. He gazed up into the sky, and he saw a feminine like figure jump up from the ground at an amazing distance, and she became in enlignment with the sunlight.

Then, Siegfried in his squinted gaze, he saw two small blades shine in sunlight, as the figure dived at him.

Siegfriend kicked his armor over to the side, and he began to run the opposite direction from the woman.

Dirt flew up like a bomb, and Siegfried turned, and he barely saw the woman he had ambushed him.

She had a reddish purple bodysuit with a few additions to it. He would've expected armor on the woman, but there was none.

None that he could see, anyways.

She had shoylder pads, it looked like she had gotten a new outfit. Her matching color gloves went all the way to a small distance from the dark shoulder pad. And this was the same for both sides, as well she had _spiked_ knee pads.

Her eyes were a rather dark red, as well as purple, and blue, and all seemed to turn out in some kind of yellowish light hazel. Her hair was black, and could have been at her waist by now if it wasn't held in a pony tail. Her bangs were nicely done, she looked good, but her skin seemed almost...pale.

But her outfit was rather...attractive...very revealing around the chest area. Fish Nets. Siegfried sighed, he knew exactly why she had done that.

There's always that one weakness...

And he fell for it.

"You were too slow." She said, and Siegfriend felt two blows.

One to the center of his rib cage, and the other, to the back of his head.

Everything went cold, as it faded away...

Disclaimer: I do not own Namco, Soul Caliber, or Soulcaliber, or Soul Calibur, as it has in here, the original name, and the new name

That is not a type-o. Did you know for some reason Namco changed the name from Soul Caliber to Soulcalber? I find that weird.

Please review. I know this is shorter than normal, but what the hell.

I wanted to see the impact, I expect this story to go a long way.

I have been working on this for a while, the ideas, and stuff.

And I tell ya, or you, if ya'll want it to be like that.

And I tell ya, some of you will be almost happy to get the idea that Nightmare is going to have experiences of humanity. The new one. He's going to have actual blood, he's going to live in a human body.

I will have the character's from the present have relation in blood or personality to the characters in Soul Caliber.


End file.
